turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi's Mansion 3
Luigi's Mansion 3 is an action-adventure game developed by Next Level Games and published by Nintendo on October 31, 2019 for the Nintendo Switch. The game sees players taking on the role of Luigi who must explore a haunted high-rise hotel, incorporating different themes on each floor, and rescue his friends from the ghosts that inhabit it, after the group is tricked into visiting it for a vacation by an old foe. Alongside a number of returning gameplay elements from previous instalments, the game incorporates new features, including additional moves for ghost catching, a doppelgänger assistant for puzzle-solving (also known as Gooigi), and an improved multiplayer function that allows for players to engage in cooperative and competitive gaming both locally and online. Gameplay Single-player In the single-player story mode, players explore a large hotel with 15 floors – each floor consists of a different theme and atmosphere, and a variety of ghosts, including a boss ghost that the player must defeat. Unlike the story mode of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, which focused on pre-defined mission structure of gameplay across several mansions, Luigi's Mansion 3 is more open-ended allowing for greater exploration of the game's setting, with the only restriction being that players cannot explore floors in the hotel via the elevator until they have found the button that allows access to it; the hotel's main lobby and basement are the only floors to have a staircase between them that circumvents the need for the elevator. Treasure can be found during exploration of the hotel's floor from various objects and solving some puzzles, including special gems on each floor, alongside the capture of Boos (a regular enemy in the Marioverse), while Luigi can find hearts to recover health lost from the attacks of ghosts and other environmental hazards. Some of the features introduced by Dark Moon are available in the game, including a stun charge function that can make make ghost catching easier, and a darklight function that can reveal hidden items and animate certain portraits. New to the series include new functions to the Poltergust – an area burst attack that can help keep multiple enemies back; a suction cup attachment, which allows the player to fire a plunger onto obstacles and then remove them by using the Poltergust on the plunger's cord; and a slam attack, which allow players to slam ghosts they are capturing into the ground, both for greater damage as well as a weapon to hit other ghosts around them. Floors * 'B2: Boilerworks '- A maintenance floor deep underground which consists mainly of a large reservoir to store water for the hotel, which connects to a long sewer system. The boss of this floor is Clem, a redneck mechanic ghost. * 'B1: Basement '- A basement floor containing a laundry room and an underground parking garage, where Professor E. Gadd sets up his portable lab. This allows the player to return to E. Gadd whenever they need. The boss of this floor is Steward, a porter ghost. * '1F: Grand Lobby '- The main entrance/lobby of the hotel, filled with luxurious décor as well as a desk to check into the hotel. It is the first floor Luigi visits as well as the smallest floor in the game. There is also no boss ghost on this floor. * '2F: Mezzanine '- An entertainment floor connecting to the Grand Lobby which contains a ballroom, a game room and an exotic restaurant. The boss of this floor is Chef Soulfflé, a French chef ghost who attacks Luigi after he disturbs his cooking. * '3F: Hotel Shops '- A shopping mall floor which contains a boutique, a barber shop, a gift shop, a jewellery shop and a coffee shop. The boss of this floor is Kruller, an obese mall cop ghost who Gooigi has to fight against in the lost and found. * '4F: The Great Stage '- A musical floor containing multiple instruments, a concession stand and a large auditorium, where a grand piano is being played throughout the floor. The boss of this floor is Amadeus Wolfgeist, a pianist ghost who hurls chairs at Luigi before possessing his piano to attack him with. The first Toad can be found here, too. * '5F: RIP Suites '- A floor containing multiple different suites that Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach and the Toads sleep in before everyone except Luigi is kidnapped. E. Gadd also stayed in the RIP Suites before getting kidnapped too. The boss of this floor is Chambrea, a chambermaid ghost who steals E. Gadd's suitcase to prevent Luigi from upgrading the Poltergust G-00. * '6F: Castle MacFrights '- A medieval-style castle floor containing multiple different puzzles, traps and a large coliseum in the centre of the floor where jousting and other fights occur. The boss of this floor is King MacFrights, a Scottish king ghost who challenges Luigi to a jousting match after possessing and controlling a large suit of armour. * '7F: Garden Suites '- A greenhouse floor containing many overgrown suits as well as a large solarium in the middle of the floor. There are multiple stories to this floor which Luigi must climb to reach the top of a giant venus flytrap which has an elevator button on the top. The boss of this floor is Dr. Potter, a botanist ghost who uses his watering can to grow plants to stop Luigi, and also uses a venus flytrap to try and hurt Luigi. * '8F: Paranormal Productions '- A film studio floor containing multiple movie sets; a horror set, a castle set, a burning street set, a micro set and a city set. The boss of this floor is Morty, a film director ghost who uses Luigi as a star in his new Godzilla-like movie. Morty is the only optional boss ghost in the game. * '9F: Unnatural History Museum '- A prehistoric museum floor containing multiple dinosaur skeletons, bones, eggs, fossils and exhibits, as well as a gigantic T. Rex skeleton in the centre of the museum. The boss of this floor is Ug, a caveman ghost who possesses the T. Rex skeleton to fight Luigi with. The second Toad can be found here. * '10F: Tomb Suites '- An Ancient Egypt-themed floor which consists solely of a giant sand-filled room with a pyramid in the middle, however there is a large series of catacombs underneath with lots of puzzles to solve. The boss of this floor is Serpci, a pharaoh ghost who creates a sand monster to fight Luigi with. * '11F: Twisted Suites '- A magic-themed floor which is a maze of different rooms which can all be swapped at different intervals. The rooms also contain items used for magic tricks as well as a stage where events would take place. The bosses of this floor are Nikki, Lindsey and Ginny, a trio of magician ghosts who can hide inside their hats and manipulate the floor to trick Luigi. * '12F: The Spectral Catch '- A pirate-themed floor containing a grotto restaurant as well as a large open room with a beach and an artificial sea, where a pirate ship docks for Luigi to climb aboard. The boss of this floor is Captain Fishook, a pirate shark ghost who possesses the floorboards and walls of the pirate ship to try and eat Luigi. The third and final Toad can be saved here. * '13F: Fitness Center '- A gym floor containing a weight room, yoga room and a swimming pool where ghosts can be found working out inside. The boss of this floor is Johnny Deepend, a swimmer ghost who hurls water polo balls at Luigi and can spit water at Gooigi to dissolve him. * '14F: The Dance Hall '- A dance club floor which is constantly active, with large speakers, a DJ booth and a neon dance floor. The boss of this floor is DJ Phantasmagloria, a diva DJ ghost who sends out a dance groop of Goobs and can throw vinyl records to create stunning lingering clouds. * '15F: Master Suite '- The highest and must luxurious floor in the hotel themed around King Boo, and is where the boss of this floor, Hellen Gravely, monitors Luigi on his journey through the hotel. After defeating Hellen Gravely, Mario can be rescued on this floor, who takes Luigi to the roof to save Princess Peach and fight King Boo. The most notable addition to the game is Gooigi – an animated goo clone of Luigi previously introduced in the 3DS remake of the original Luigi's Mansion. Gooigi can conduct similar moves to those of his real counterpart, and can be controlled by the player (switching between Luigi and Gooigi) or a second player in local co-op. Gooigi can be used by the player to help in battles and with solving some of the game's puzzles, some of which require the use of Gooigi and Luigi to complete. Unlike Luigi, Gooigi can squeeze through gaps in vents and grills, and walk across spiked floors, but is weaker than his real counterpart and will dissolve if he comes into contact with water or fire. Multi-player The game's multiplayer mode allows for up to eight players to play together locally and online. In this mode, players can engage in cooperative gameplay through "ScareScraper", a returning feature from Dark Moon, or competitive team matches in "ScreamPark". Both modes use the same style of controls in the single-player mode, with players able to control four colour variations of Luigi or Gooigi. ScareScraper focuses on cooperative team work between players to clear out each of the 5/10 floors of a randomly generated high-rise building by seeking out the ghosts hiding on each floor. "ScreamPark" focuses on team-based matches - one side as Team Luigi, the other as Team Gooigi - and scoring points in three different match types: Ghost Hunt, in which teams score points by catching ghosts, with tougher ghosts worth more points; Cannon Barrage, in which teams score points by securing cannonballs, some held by ghosts, loading them into a cannon and firing them at targets, with trickier targets scoring more points; and Coin Floating, in which teams use floats to collect coins that drop in a pool, avoiding mines that are dropped as well or face losing the coins in their possession and allowing their opponents to steal them. Plot Luigi, his pet ghost dog Polterpup, his brother Mario, Princess Peach and a group of Toads receive an invitation to the luxurious high-rise hotel of the Last Resort, and decide to visit it for a vacation. The princess and Mario are talking, the Toads are playing catch, and Luigi is sleeping with Polterpup. After arriving and settling in, Luigi awakens during the night to find the hotel deserted, transformed into a haunted building, and the others missing. He soon discovers that the hotel's ghostly owner, Hellen Gravely, had lured the group to the hotel as part of a trap by King Boo, whom she had freed from his imprisonment after Luigi's last ghost-catching adventure. King Boo reveals he is enraged with Luigi and wants to end things with him once and for all. Learning that the others have been imprisoned in portraits, Luigi is forced to flee to avoid the same fate, and narrowly escapes to the basement by using a laundry chute. With the help of his flashlight and Polterpup, who also avoided capture, Luigi explores the basement and comes across a car in the underground garage carrying a new Poltergust model G-00. Using it, Luigi makes his way to the lobby, following his ghost dog, and finds that Professor E. Gadd was also captured. Searching the lobby floor, Luigi comes across his Dark Light bulb in a safe and uses it to free E. Gadd, who promptly asks him to take him into the basement. Setting up a portable lab in the garage, E. Gadd explains how he had also been tricked into visiting the hotel and was captured by Hellen, who stole his ghost collection from him to staff the building. Believing that Luigi's friends are likely trapped on the upper floors, E. Gadd recommends that Luigi finds the elevator buttons for the upper floor that had been taken from the main elevator, after he secures two from a ghost he had defeated earlier. While exploring the floors, each featuring a different theme to them, Luigi is aided further by the professor with two new gadgets: the Virtual Boo, a device that allows E. Gadd to communicate with Luigi; and Gooigi, a doppelgänger of Luigi made of lime-green goo. Left with no choice, Luigi begins his search for the missing elevator buttons in order to visit each of the hotel's fifteen floors. As Luigi makes his search, he comes across and defeats a variety of different ghosts, including Hellen, while reclaiming the elevator buttons and rescuing the Toads and Mario from their portraits. After rescuing his brother, Luigi finds himself following Mario to the roof and finds Peach's portrait through his help. Upon freeing Peach, the group find King Boo (who had long lost faith in Hellen and the ghosts' capabilities) waiting to deal with them. King Boo recaptures E. Gadd and the Toads in front of their faces, throwing them into a painting. King Boo swiftly imprisons everyone except for Luigi, who is saved at the last second by Polterpup. Luigi finds himself forced to defeat King Boo once again, aided by Gooigi. During the battle, an increasingly livid King Boo enlarges the portrait frame in an attempt to pull in the whole hotel with Luigi still on the roof. Luckily, Luigi defeats King Boo and manages to recovers the portrait moments before the hotel collapses into a ruined mess due to the battle. After freeing his friends from the portrait, the ghosts Luigi captured are released and slowly return to being friendly after King Boo's control over them fades away after the large gem from his crown vanishes. E. Gadd, seeing them upset that the hotel was destroyed, elects for the group to build a new hotel, whereupon Luigi and his friends depart after its grand reopening. Depending on how many coins Luigi collected, the hotel will be a different size. Luigi then returns to sleeping on the bus.